This Is Gospel
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: There's rarely a calm moment when they're on the road... but things start to change, for both the bad and good. (AU, co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. All Hell Breaks Loose

34 year old Finn Balor couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about tonight's match against Team K.O. He had seen what Bryan, Luke and Dakota Sang can do together as a team in NXT and he worried that by the end of this showdown he would be crawling out of the ring, much like what they did to Seth when they first joined WWE.

He was tying his ring boots when he felt 25 year old Amanda Cena's arms wrap around his shoulders and her resting her jaw on his left shoulder and reached his hands up to rest them on hers.

"You're spacing out here…" Amanda whispered.

"I'm just thinking about tonight." Finn said.

"They're not gonna kill us… doesn't mean they won't make it seem that way to the fans." Amanda responded as Finn lightly nuzzled his face to hers, Amanda letting out a stray laugh when his beard tickled her skin and Finn smiling… if anything could make him smile, it was her laugh. "How you feeling about Karl and Luke being in WWE?" She asked, the two former members of the Bullet Club having shown up two weeks ago after Wrestlemania 32, when Finn made his debut on the main roster.

"I missed them being around… but I still don't know why Gallows never introduced me to you back then, we've both known him for a decade." Finn answered before turning around and pulling Amanda onto his lap.

"I guess in his way, he wanted to make sure I stayed innocent for as long as I possibly could… but I was slowly losing my innocence then and didn't even realise it…" Amanda responded as Finn lightly reached his right hand up and tucked some of Amanda's hair behind her left ear… and at that moment, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson had walked in. "Hey, you two." She greeted as Karl walked over and lightly rubbed the top of her head.

"Hey kiddo, who's ready for their possible death tonight?" Karl asked.

"No one's dying tonight, Karl." Luke responded as Finn and Amanda stood up and Amanda absentmindedly adjusted her black and white ring top.

"Are you sure about that? They are called Team K.O, Hellraiser, Ironman and Queen of Pain for a reason." Karl said.

"No dying, didn't say unharmed." Luke responded before the four headed out of the locker room.

The match was set to kick off Raw, Amanda slightly fazed by the mix of cheers and boos but she shook it off and got in the ring when Finn swatted her on her ass.

"Someone's naughty tonight." Amanda whispered as Dakota and her cousins watched from across the ring.

"You boys ready?" Dakota asked.

"Always." Luke and Bryan said before they high fives.

The match started off with Amanda and Dakota… and as Amanda went for a dropkick, it was reversed by Dakota… and then the lights went out.

"What the fuck?" Dakota asked.

"Somebody get the backup generator going!" Amanda shouted.

"Amanda, get back to Finn. I don't like the looks for this." Dakota said.

Amanda did so and Finn pulled her to him, their vision adjusting to the darkened arena.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Bryan whispered once Dakota reached him.

"I don't know and I don't-" Dakota said before being cut off by someone slamming her head into the post.

Amanda ran at the person and slammed her knee into their back, knocking them down and a brawl ensuing… when the lights were turned back on, Amanda had found herself tangled up in the ropes with a black bag over her head before the guys untangled her and pulled the bag off, Finn holding her close to him.

"CLYDE!" Dakota yelled, scaring everyone. "I know it was you that did that! Come and face me like a real man, instead of hiding in the dark!"

Amanda turned back around but was stopped when Finn saw the knife wound in Amanda's right shoulder and pressed a towel to it.

"Cut to the back, please?" Michael asked into his headset, the cameramen doing so.

When Amanda was getting fixed up, Bryan and Luke pulled Gallows and Anderson aside as Dakota went to go calm down.

"Who the fuck is Clyde?" Karl asked.

"One of Dakota's older brothers. Let's leave it at her parents divorced and he hates her because she's got a career while he's on drugs." Luke said.

"Fuck…" Karl responded.

In the trainer's room once they were alone, Amanda was on Finn's lap with his arms around her.

"I should've gotten you out of there…" Finn said quietly.

"This isn't your fault, Finn." Amanda responded, her head resting on his shoulder. "That's now the first time Clyde has appeared since he got his brother put in prison."

"And with this, we could press assault charges against him." Finn responded.

"Second he hears of that, he'll fucking run." Amanda muttered, yelping slightly when Finn's grip on her unintentionally tightened and Finn lightly rubbing his hand up and down her side before burying his face into her left shoulder. "You okay there? Finn… I'm still here, he just roughed me up a bit." She responded as she absentmindedly ran her fingers on her left hand through his hair, Amanda having not seen Finn like this since the time Seth dropkicked the table into her face and cut her mouth open.

At the same time, Seth saw Dakota outside.

"I thought you were in Davenport." Dakota responded, motioning to Seth's braced right knee.

"Got stir crazy there… are you alright? And where's Mandy?" Seth asked.

"I'm fucking pissed!" Dakota yelled, Seth nearly jumping back.

"Who was it that-" Seth started to ask but stopped when Dakota ripped her pack of cigarettes in half.

"Fuck! Now I gotta buy more! Fucking Clyde showed up!" Dakota yelled.

"And ran off like a fucking coward!" Seth growled, starting to get angry himself.

"I want to hunt him down so badly and just wrap my hands around his throat! I want to see the fucking light go out of his eyes, knowing that I've finally won!" Dakota growled.

"How about a few drinks for now?" Seth asked, Dakota looking at him.

"Well why not? Ain't got much else to do apart from smoking." Dakota said.

The two left, intent on clearing their minds.

At the hotel later, Amanda was on a video call with Lara.

"And then the next thing I know, he's stabbed me with the damn thing!" Amanda replied after Lara asked about the attack.

"Bloody hell! Clyde is just a bastard who needs to be fried." Lara said as 3 year old Tiffany appeared.

"Mommy, Esmeralda took my bunny." Tiffany said.

"Esmeralda please give Tiffany back her bunny. Remember yours is the red one, Tiffany has the purple one." Lara said.

Esmeralda appeared, handing Tiffany the purple bunny before both children saw Amanda.

"Hey, kiddos." Amanda greeted.

"You guys remember Mandy don't you?" Lara asked.

"What happened to her arm?" Esmeralda asked.

"Someone was… really mean earlier to her." Lara explained in the best way she could.

"Daddy will kick that person's ass." Esmeralda said.

"Esmeralda watch your mouth and where did you hear that word?" Lara said.

"Sorry, Mommy… and I heard it from that dark haired man that likes to hurt Mandy." Esmeralda explained before seeing Finn. "You'll keep her safe, right Mr. Demon King?" She asked.

"Of course I will, kiddo. Now you and your sis behave for your mom, okay?" Finn responded.

"We will, I know it's hard for her since Daddy isn't home a lot, but we get to see him, Uncle Luke and Auntie Kota on TV." Esmeralda said.

"Team K.O!" Tiffany yelled.

"Team K.O!" Amanda and Finn responded simultaneously before the video chat ended and Amanda set the tablet down.

Closing their eyes, the two fell asleep… and reminded themselves to relax for a few hours.


	2. People Pick Up On Things

The sunlight fluttered through the curtains and Amanda opened her eyes… she settled back into Finn's arms after a few seconds and closed her eyes again.

Until both heard a knock at the door and woke up after hearing Sami.

"Is Kota in there?" Sami asked.

"No she's not! Is everything alright Sami?" Amanda said.

"Putain d'enfer! Je vais te tuer Clyde!" Sami yelled before storming off.

"You don't think Clyde had beaten her up again?" Finn asked.

"He better not have!" Amanda growled.

But her instincts had gotten the better of her and the two headed to the window when they heard yelling… and saw Clyde being shoved into the back of a squad car.

"Game over Clyde!" Dakota yelled.

"You bitch! I'll kill you! You hear me?! I'll kill you!" Clyde yelled.

Clyde was hauled off as Karl walked by.

"Enjoy death row!" Dakota yelled as the squad car drove off.

"He's fought the law and the law won." Karl replied, Dakota snickering slightly. "Oh your face!" He exclaimed, seeing that Dakota had a massive spilt down her lip and her right eye was going black.

"I'll be fine." Dakota said.

"Are you sure? Even Mandy's bruises don't get that bad." Karl responded.

"Well true… except the time she fell off the bar in Tokyo and busted her head open, that's how you met her." Dakota replied.

After the trip to San Diego, Amanda took a few minutes to breathe and then found Bryan.

"Hey… there's something you should know." Amanda responded, Bryan turning curious as they sat down. "Esmeralda picked up on some of the things said on Raw… things a kid that young shouldn't say." She explained.

"What was it so I can kick their ass?" Bryan asked.

"She said that "Daddy will kick that person's ass."... and got the last word from Seth." Amanda explained, Bryan nodding.

"He knows that my kids watch it sometimes." Bryan said.

"I was a bit older than Tiffany when I started watching… but at that age, anyone will pick up on anything." Amanda replied before they hugged and Bryan went to go find Seth.

It didn't take long to… and Seth could tell he was there for a reason.

"Something happen?" Seth asked.

"I told you not to use foul language on Raw!" Bryan growled.

"That was unintentional, I'm sorry that I… wait, how did you find out?" Seth responded.

"Because my 7 year old daughter said it before, to Mandy." Bryan said.

"Are you sure she picked it up from me and not Mandy?" Seth questioned.

"Why would either of them lie to me?" Bryan asked sarcastically.

"I wasn't insinuating that Esmeralda did but Amanda's kept so many things hidden that no one knows if she's telling the truth anymore." Seth responded.

"Sounds like you're still pissed about her and Balor being around each other." Bryan replied, Seth narrowing his eyes at him.

"Don't you make accusations." Seth said.

"Well how about we settle this in the ring on Raw?" Bryan asked.

"I'm still not fully healed!" Seth responded, Bryan seeing the brace.

"Right… forgot." Bryan replied.

Amanda was attempting to keep her eyes open but not having much luck… when he walked in, Finn closed the door and locked it before stretching out on the couch and resting his head on Amanda's lap, Amanda letting a tired smile be seen.

"What are you up to?" Amanda asked quietly as she saw a mischievous gleam in Finn's blue eyes.

"Keeping you alert. Any way I can." Finn responded as he sat up and tickled her sides, Amanda laughing.

"Finn, stop!" Amanda replied with a slight squeal, Finn playfully pinning her down and tickling her which evoked more laughter… and brought a curious Dakota into the room.

"Everything's alright, Kota." Finn responded after seeing her.

"Alrighty, I believe you." Dakota replied before leaving and going to find Sami, in the Team K.O locker room, a evil smile on her face.

"Uh-oh I don't like that smile." Sami said.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." Dakota said, tickling Sami and chasing him as he laughed and ran.

When everyone was settling in at the hotel bar, Amanda downed her 10th Shōchū shot.

"Your turn, Bryan!" Amanda responded in a slightly slurry tone, Bryan downing his 10th shot.

"Alright, I'm done, need to set a good example." Bryan said.

"Come on, live a little!" Finn responded, Amanda downing her 11th shot. "That a girl!" He replied before swatting her on her ass, the others howling as Amanda laughed.

"Drink another, she's still standing, man!" Luke called out.

"You kids wouldn't understand, talk to me when you are married and pop out a couple kids." Bryan said.

"I give them a few months before they start things up again by having kids!" Luke replied, Bryan nodding in agreement.

"But those two-" Bryan said, pointing at Sami and Dakota.

"Oh give them a break!" Luke responded as Finn helped Amanda to the elevator, the two getting into it.

But the elevator stopped suddenly and they looked at each other, having kept each other from falling.

"Just like after NXT TakeOver Dallas… again." Amanda responded, braced against the railing as Finn rested his hands on her hips and her right leg wrapping around his lower back before he picked her up and pinned her against the elevator wall, the two kissing.

Once both were fully naked and Finn found the condom that had been slipped into his pocket, he put it on and moved forward… Amanda took a second to readjust, having gone almost four years without sex.

At the same time, Seth tried to access the elevator in the lobby but couldn't and Luke walked to him.

"Elevator down?" Luke asked, Seth nodding before they headed towards the stairwell.

When the two reached the third floor that the elevator had gotten stuck on, they could hear the noises from it getting louder.

"Had a feeling that they would've gone at it at some point." Luke replied with a smirk, Seth banging on the elevator. "Hey, chill out dude."

"Chill?! Help me pry these doors open!" Seth responded, Luke dragging him away once the noises stopped.

On the elevator floor, Finn brushed Amanda's hair back as she was still under him and catching her breath, her small body worn out.

"You're a fucking animal." Amanda responded, Finn letting a tired smile out. "Think they left?" She asked before hearing a bang on the elevator and hearing Dakota and Sami talking in French.

"Hey, I can't understand what you're saying but she can!" Finn responded, pulling himself away from Amanda and helping her up before handing her underwear to her and his shirt. Amanda got dressed and grabbed her own clothes and shoes as Finn pulled his boxers and pants on. Once the elevator started again, the doors opened and the two looked at their friends in shock as Dakota and Sami nearly fell over into the elevator.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dakota asked, letting go of Sami's shirt.

"How long were we trapped in there?" Amanda asked.

"About an hour." Sami answered as Finn grabbed the rest of his things and the two headed to their room. "Was only a matter of time with them, Kota." He replied.

"I know but enough talk about them. Let's talk about you and me." Dakota said before kissing Sami and leading him back to their room, Sami closing the door.


	3. Crazy Night

_**4/1/16, NXT: TakeOver: Dallas afterparty…**_

 _Later into the night at the Crowne Plaza Dallas Downtown Hotel and around 11pm, Amanda and Finn were at the hotel bar, both laughing and both a bit drunk._

" _I'm not kidding, Batista tried to jump off of the hotel bar in Toronto." Amanda said, finishing her third glass of red wine as Finn finished his fourth beer._

" _He must've been crazy drunk… not like you and me now, lass. We're relaxed." Finn responded, wrapping an arm around Amanda's shoulders. Thanks to both of their phones being on sleep mode, Amanda and Finn were unaware of the media storm currently happening._

 _Hollywood Swinging by Kool And The Gang started to play, Finn lightly dragging Amanda out onto the floor and the two dancing, Amanda hanging onto Finn as one of his hands rested on her lower back and the other lightly squeezed Amanda's right hip._

" _Getting playful there, lad?" Amanda asked in a low tone, Finn chuckling._

" _Who wouldn't with you, lass?" Finn answered in the same low tone as they kept dancing. They were both drunk, their inhibitions quiet… and when wrestlers get drunk, they say and do things they wouldn't even think of when sober._

 _What's Love Got To Do With It by Tina Turner started to play and Finn turned Amanda around so her back was pressed against him and so they were dancing differently, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's right thigh and his left arm wrapped around her waist as she rested her hands on his arms._

 _To anyone who didn't know them, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena were acting like naughty teenagers at the prom._

 _Enzo and Liv knew them however._

" _I'll call it a night… you'll be okay?" Liv replied before they hugged and kissed._

" _Yeah, I'll be alright." Enzo responded before they let go and Liv left._

 _Enzo took a picture of Amanda and Finn and sent it to Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady with the text 'Look what I found them doing, bud.'._

' _Holy hell, they're gonna have wicked hangovers tomorrow.' Colin replied as Amanda and Finn now danced to Crosstown Traffic by Jimi Hendrix._

' _Gonna go find Sami and tell him what our friends are up to. Catch ya tomorrow.' Enzo replied before leaving, reaching Sami's and Dakota's hotel room after taking the elevator to the third floor and knocking on the door._

" _Enzo, did you lose your room key?" Sami asked after opening the door, dressed like he was getting ready to go to sleep as Dakota was half asleep._

" _No, I caught Amanda and Finn in the hotel bar." Enzo answered, showing Sami the picture and Sami's and Dakota's eyes widening in shock._

" _Please tell me you didn't send that to John!" Dakota responded after Sami let Enzo in, closing the door afterwards._

" _Hell no, he'd rip any guy's beating heart out and feed it to them for even touching Amanda!" Enzo responded calmly, Sami and Dakota sighing in relief… but it didn't last, the look on Enzo's face was one that both knew well._

" _Who did you send it to?!" Sami demanded._

" _Big Cass." Enzo replied, Sami responding by slamming his fist into Enzo's nose and right eye socket and Enzo screaming in pain and covering his bleeding nose with his hands._

" _You crazy ass son of a bitch!" Sami shouted before opening the door, Dakota grabbing Enzo and throwing him out before Sami slammed the door shut and locked it._

 _It was about 2am when Amanda and Finn headed to the elevator and got on it, Finn pressing the 5th floor button and the doors closing as Amanda leaned against him, Finn's arm wrapping around her back._

" _Good thing we decided to leave before getting completely plastered. How you holding up?" Finn responded._

" _Head's starting to feel a bit fuzzy." Amanda answered before the elevator stops, the doors opening and the two getting off of it. They walked down the hall to room 521 and were about three rooms away when Amanda lightly tugged on Finn's left hand, stopping him._

" _What's wrong, you gonna be sick?" Finn asked after turning to face her and resting his hands on her shoulders. Amanda shook her head no before pointing to the room they stopped out in front of and both listening closely, Finn realising what caught Amanda's attention…_

 _Three voices, one man and two women…_

 _Finn and Amanda backed up, Finn lifting his right leg and slamming his foot into the door, kicking it open and scaring the hell out of the three in the room as he and Amanda walked in._

 _Much to their shock, Alexa Bliss, Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch were in the king sized bed and covering their naked bodies with the bedsheets, Amanda and Finn wordlessly backing out of the room and closing the door._

" _That was embarrassing, busting in on Alexa, Seth and Becky…" Amanda muttered with a smile after she and Finn reach their room and run in, Finn closing and locking the door._

" _Yeah… looks like we weren't the only ones who drank too much tonight." Finn said before Amanda slipped her red stiletto heels and black cut out mini dress off before heading to the bathroom to take her makeup off. Finn stripped down to his boxers and grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge._

 _Amanda exited the bathroom a few minutes later, deciding that her red satin hiphugger panties and a white cami were comfortable enough to sleep in._

" _We all need to let loose, the biggest pay per view event of the year is coming up. It's not like that one time we got wasted in Japan and danced on the bar as Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi played." Amanda replied after drinking the water, Finn throwing both empty bottles away before pulling the covers back and helping Amanda lie down, pulling the covers over her._

" _Yeah and you busted your head open that night when you fell off the bar. Scared me to death when you weren't responsive at first." Finn responded after walking to the other side and climbing into the bed, pulling the covers over himself._

" _I remember… you were freaking out when I kept trying to…" Amanda said, yawning sleepily and rubbing her eyes as they started to ache. "To pull the stitches out…" She mumbled before curling up on her left side and resting her head on the pillow. As soon as she did, she was out like a light and Finn decided to lie down facing Amanda and wrapping an arm around her back before closing his eyes._

" _Sweet dreams, lass." Finn whispered before he too was asleep._

" _You too, Finn… I love ya, buddy." Amanda mumbled, her right arm draped over Finn's side…_

 **Present time…**

The next morning, Amanda and Finn opened their eyes… and much like the elevator, their room was disheveled.

But the one difference was a sleep deprived and pissed off Alexa yelling and banging her fists against the door.

"Oh, go suck your fiance off, bitch!" Amanda responded, Alexa storming off.

In the lobby, Seth found himself sitting at a table when Karl down.

"You okay there?" Karl asked.

"Keep your friend away from Mandy!" Seth responded in a hostile tone.

"Why should I? They're adults, they can do what they want!" Karl replied, Seth turning angrier.

"What if she gets pregnant huh?!" Seth demanded.

"So what?! That wouldn't be a bad thing!" Karl replied as Dakota walked over.

"Keep the goddamn noise down, pounding head." Dakota said.

"He started it." Karl replied, handing Dakota some Advil.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it because I'm already in a foul mood, thanks to Bryan." Dakota said, swallowing some Advil.

"What did he do?" Karl asked.

"Woke me and Sami up with a air horn, since you know today is running day." Dakota said.

"There's a real reason to be pissed at someone, Seth." Karl replied.

"Aw who upset you this time Seth?" Dakota asked.

"He's griping about Finn and Mandy fucking last night." Karl answered.

"She's throwing her career away!" Seth responded.

"No she's not, she's getting closer to someone again! And it's about damn time!" Dakota replied before she left.

She had a feeling though that Seth would lose it completely.


	4. Refusing To Be Pulled In Your Direction

_**11/3/15, Copper Jacks Nightclub...**_

 _Lovin Every Minute Of It by Loverboy played as Finn did a few more shots of tequila before crouching down to where Amanda was stretched out on the bar and left more light kisses and bites on her toned abdomen that had salt sprinkled onto it, Amanda leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she let out a soft moaning sound when he went lower, her jeans pulled down partly and Finn biting her inner thighs too, the top of his head lightly brushing between Amanda's legs and her thighs carefully wrapping around his head, her legs resting on his back._

" _What in the hell has gotten into those two?" Konnor asked with a slight laugh._

" _One too many tequila shots, a game of truth of dare and now I feel like we're in some sort of online X-rated video." Baron responded before he saw Finn trailing his lips back up Amanda again._

" _I'll say it again, the Demon King is a fucking lightweight." Viktor said with a chuckle, catching the unfolding scene in front of him on his phone as Finn took the piece of lime out of Amanda's mouth with his own and tossed it aside at the same time that Seth walked into the nightclub, also looking to unwind._

" _Doesn't seem to bother the Demon Mistress though…" Joe replied as Amanda started running her fingers through Finn's hair… before Finn screamed as he was snatched off of Amanda, who pulled her jeans back up and fixed them before ran at Seth but she was grabbed by Konnor._

" _Damn it, let go of me! He's gonna hurt Finn!" Amanda yelled as she fought against Konnor but he maintained his tight grip on her even when she elbowed him in the face and Konnor screamed as his nose broke and he fell, yelling out in pain after Amanda punched him in the ribs._

" _Put your hands and lips on my Shield sister, huh boy?!" Seth growled, Konnor screaming again as Amanda grabbed him by his right arm and spun him around, launching the Ascension member part of the way across the bar before taking the tequila bottle and bashing it over the Architect's head, forcing him to let the Demon King go._

 _Thinking quickly, the Demon Mistress helped Finn up and grabbed her black trench coat and Kiss: Hot In The Shade tour tank top and her and Finn left the bar as the bartender aimed a shotgun at them._

" _Well, that's the end of that party." Amanda responded after shoving her tank top and coat back on._

" _Yeah… but hey, plenty of other bars in this part of town." Finn said, the two leaving._

 _Amanda and Finn stopped to recompose themselves and he reached over._

" _Are you feeling alright?" Finn asked as he buttoned up Amanda's coat to keep her warm._

" _Yeah… just a bit freaked. By the time we get to England and Scotland, this tour's gonna completely wear us out… but it'll be worth it." Amanda answered as she stopped shaking and the two embraced each other._

 _It was clear that Amanda hadn't drank like this in a long time…_

 **Present time…**

Seth waited until Amanda was alone in the hallway, zoned out as _Signal To Noise_ by Peter Gabriel played through her earbuds… and Seth grabbed her from behind, his right hand clamping over her mouth.

Amanda fought back as Seth dragged her into the nearest locker room and elbowed him, biting Seth's hand and forcing him to let go as she turned the music off and put her red earbuds in her shorts pocket. The brunette spit the blood out and gave Seth a hard slap across the face.

"Are you drunk or on something, you ass?!" Amanda yelled.

"I tried to get you to show that you're not a careless slut around Finn and you did the exact opposite… you banged the night away, in a fucking elevator!" Seth responded angrily, pressing a paper towel to his wound.

"This coming from the guy who had a threesome with Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch, you're calling _me_ careless?! Did you even use a condom with either of them?! I guess if not, we'll find out in 8 ½ months! And knowing how Murphy is, he'll demand a paternity test if he finds out that Alexa cheated on him! If it's Becky who ends up pregnant, she should go after you for child support!" Amanda replied, Seth realising it. "Yeah… Karl told me how you reacted earlier." She said.

"Good. Then don't bother showing up at the events the second you find out that Finn's demon spawn is growing in your womb." Seth responded coldly.

"You're not gonna run me and Finn out of this company, Seth!" Amanda replied as Seth turned to leave, Seth turning back to her. "I'm happier than I've been in years… you hate that but you have no real reason to. The only reason you hate me being with Finn is because of your jealousy and inability to keep a relationship going." She responded calmly, Seth turning furious.

"I can keep a relationship going!" Seth yelled.

"Oh really?! Leighla kicked ya to the curb after your affair with Zahra, then Zahra left and you consoled yourself with Kota… but Kota found true love with Sami, all you found are one night stands and affairs." Amanda responded.

"Oh really? So explain the time Sami and Kota broke up, she came back to me." Seth said.

"Didn't last long, apparently." Amanda responded as she turned to leave, Seth grabbing her by her left wrist and turning her around. "Take your hand off me before I break it off!" She growled, Seth seeing the reddish purple mark on her neck after letting go.

Amanda left and saw Dakota, who saw a thin trail of blood from Amanda's mouth.

"It's not mine." Amanda responded reassuringly.

"Who's blood then?" Dakota asked.

"Seth's. I bit his hand." Amanda explained after wiping the blood away, Dakota smirking. "Hey Kota, Seth told me that after you and Sami broke up, you went back to him. Is that true?"

"Yeah it's true, I was pissed at Sami and wanted revenge." Dakota said.

"Revenge is tempting… but Seth is just the kind of person who'll rot someone's soul out if they're around him long enough." Amanda replied.

"Then how did you survive three and a half years around him?" Dakota asked.

"I honestly don't know how." Amanda answered before she began to look back on the night she had sworn off of love.

 _ **11/8/12…**_

 _Seth walked into the hotel bar, looking around._

" _Just missed Dean if you're looking for him."_

 _Seth turned and saw 22 year old Amanda, Seth sitting next to the drunk brunette and seeing that she had been crying… and Seth also noticed the absence of Amanda's sapphire princess cut engagement ring, which Cody had put on her ring finger on Halloween._

" _It's over… I threw the ring at Cody, he can marry that tramp instead." Amanda explained as Seth rested his right hand on her back and held her to him. "All I want is a family… I thought he did too…" She said through her sniffles, Seth reaching his right hand up and brushing Amanda's tears away._

 _Across the bar, newly signed 21 year old NXT diva Dakota saw Seth holding Amanda before he helped her up to her feet and to the elevator… sensing that something was wrong, Dakota followed them._

" _What's going on, why is she drunk?" Dakota asked._

" _Cody was cheating on her so she broke up with him." Seth explained, Dakota carefully hugging Amanda._

" _Is it wrong to hope that Cody rots in hell?" Amanda asked._

" _Hell no." Dakota said._

 _The two helped Amanda to her room and then Dakota headed back to her own, Seth helping Amanda into the bed after she had gotten into her pajamas and had gotten her makeup off and lightly brushing her hair back._

" _I think what's best is that I stay single for a while…" Amanda responded as Seth stretched out next to her._

" _I think it's best too." Seth whispered before they fell asleep…_

 **Present time…**

When SmackDown was starting, Amanda looked up after feeling Finn's arms around her waist and smiled at him.

"Everything's changing around us…" Amanda whispered, leaning against him, before they both saw a very nervous Sami walk in.

"Damn it Kota, why did you have to go and do something that stupid?" Sami muttered.

"What happened?" Amanda asked, scaring Sami.

"Fuck! I didn't see you guys. Kota has decided to take on Charlotte and Dana, back to back matches, just her taking on two people." Sami explained.

Amanda knew that she had to help settle things… and that it wouldn't be easy.


End file.
